


Nice to meet you again.

by Yursulily



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yursulily/pseuds/Yursulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with the Signless, the Condesce finds herself plagued with memories of Beforus, and although she can ignore most of them, the blue blood called Aranea will not leave her mind. She makes it her mission to find Aranea in her Empire, and restore what they had on Beforus at any expence. Well - not the Condesce's expense. And if Aranea is not the same troll she once was, the Condesce has no qualms about making her become that troll once again, whether she liks it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmunetMana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/NtvUlPy)


End file.
